


Her Eyes Look Sharp and Steady  / Into the Empty Parts of Me

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After Episode Eight, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Keldabe Kiss, Light Angst, Sunsets, Talking, Touching, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: A sunset talk between Cara and Armorer.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Her Eyes Look Sharp and Steady  / Into the Empty Parts of Me

In the dying sunlight, Cara sat on top of one of the many buildings in the town. In her sight were the blackened marks of cannons and blaster on the walls of a building of where the Guild has resided on Nevarro - the last thing to be fixed up in the few months of staying on the planet after seeing Din off. Cara could see in other areas where the damage had been repaired, fixed as if nothing really bad had happened in the first place. But the edges to the holes and scratches to those who knew what occurred would be the reminder of what could have happened. 

What could have become of the town because an Imperial fragment of the Empire desired a child. A powerful one, but a child nonetheless.

She didn’t swing her legs despite having them hang over the ledge. It just didn’t feel right even if nobody would see her doing it. Maybe she just didn’t feel up to do something that showed idleness, who could really say?

As she continued to watch the sunset, painting the sky a deep purple and orange, Cara heard the slight sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She didn’t move, wanting to know who was sneaking up on her - if they were even trying to sneak up on her. As they got closer, the soft footsteps were paired with the light sound of metal clinking together. 

Putting this together, Cara smiles. She knew who it was and she welcomed the Armorer to provide her with company. The woman -  _ the Mandalorian _ \- didn’t say a word as she sat down next to Cara.

Many would think the Matriarch of this section of Mandalorians would be cold, frigid, unwelcoming of others in her space when seeing her. Her golden helmet appeared to intimidate rather than provide the same warmth as the colour of gold that it was cast in. But as Cara helped her with smelting down the casted helmets and armour of the Mandalorians that were forced to flee, she had come to know the woman was warmer than she appeared.

That she was the warmest and wisest person she’s ever had the chance to meet. (Perhaps Princess Leia could take such a title, but how could Cara ever meet such a person? Such a leader when she had only been a paratrooper?)

The silence stayed between them as the sun began to slip even further. Then without much reason why Cara spoke up. “Do you think any of the others will return?”

A beat of quiet. From the corner of her eye, Cara watched the other woman. There wasn’t much for her to base her assumptions on, the Armorer skilled in hiding her body language and speaking in a tone that made her sound as if she were above all the mortal squabbles that she witnessed.

It was such an opposite to Din - who seemingly wore his heart on the arm of his beskar armour despite how quiet he appeared. The difference was staggering when Cara took the time to note them in her mind. 

“They have scattered to the wind.” The Armorer started, pulling Cara out of her mind. “It is likely I won’t see many of them again.”

“Not even with the danger gone?”

“The danger for us is never gone, Cara.” She took note of the soft tone, a difference from when she spoke to the locals in town. “Just as we hunt others, we are hunted in turn. That is the Way.”

“That’s the only way?”

Somehow, Cara sensed a smile on the other woman’s face as she said,” The Way that has protected us for the last thirty years. Since the Purge.”

“I’m sorry,” Cara said, feeling embarrassed and guilty for stumbling onto such a topic. It would be like anyone else questioning her past in Nevarro, rude and unwise. “I didn’t mean to bri-”

And yet, she still sensed the smile was still on the Armorer’s face when she lifted a hand to silence Cara. “Do not fret. It is something I have made peace with long ago.”

“How did you do it? How did you let it all go?”

“Reflection and the knowledge that I was needed by my people when I was made their leader.”

“That all?”

“Many nights were perfecting the skill of creating beskar helmets and armour. To protect my people when they had to go out.” The Armorer said. She moved her hand over Cara’s as she spoke again. “To make sure they had the best possible chance of returning home.”

Cara didn’t say anything for a while, focusing more on the weight of the woman’s hand on top of hers. It was lighter than expected even with the padding of the leather gloves. Shifting her fingers, she wrapped them around the Mandalorian’s, hoping she was reading the signals correctly.

It felt nice to hold someone’s hand again. She had been hiding out on random backwater planets the last few years, keeping away from the Rebels for crimes she didn’t commit. She also just couldn’t face not waking to hear any of her troopers, her  _ friends _ on her team. The bond that had been forged between them despite how wildly varied their lives had been before the Rebels just made it all the more genuine.

Made it all the more heartbreaking to see them taken out quickly as if they had meant nothing by the Imps.

She just couldn’t face those mornings in the barracks, of having to get used to her new teammates as they bonded with each other - with her. Cara just couldn’t take another round of that happening, not strong enough.

She didn’t startle when the Armorer leaned against her. She didn’t move when the Armorer used her other hand to rub against her thighs. Cara just observed as the Mandalorian drew closer as if she were an outsider rather than the person it was happening to.

A breath, a moment. A lifetime it felt when the Armorer turned her head to look at Cara. Unable to see into the dark visor of the helmet, Cara still felt as if she were being pinned down by the other woman.

Cara swallowed once, twice.

Then with bravery that came from falling to the ground, she leaned her forehead against the forehelm. The metal was cool on her skin and yet she experienced warmth like she hadn’t before. The hand on her thigh moved to cup her face, gentle, more gentle than she’s ever felt in all her life.

This woman could crush her with her bare hands and yet, she was touching Cara as if she were a precious jewel. A treasure that couldn’t be held with a crushing grip.

Breath out and she felt the Armorer tap her helmet against her forehead. Somehow, that’s all she needs to know to wrap both her arms around the other woman. Even with the cold settling in as the sun slipped beneath the horizon, Cara was kept warm with the Mandalorian’s fur cape.

**Author's Note:**

> Have another drabble after almost a month of nothing lol. I should do more for this ship because I really like these two, but I'm swamped with other ideas in other fandoms, so drabbles will have to do for now. Regardless, this was inspired by the song, Foreigner's God by Hozier because I couldn't pass up doing a fic around one of his songs. 
> 
> If you want to trade any ideas with me or give me a prompt to do with this ship, I'm on tumbler by the name of fandom-in-lyrics. That's where I hang for the SW stuff.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good drabble to read! :D


End file.
